<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for Love Calling Heaven Above by Zetal (Rodinia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140785">Looking for Love Calling Heaven Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal'>Zetal (Rodinia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Ship Is A Good Ship [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna Knows She's an Angel, Bad Pickup Lines, But Is Human Still (Or Again), Canon Divergent from mid-season 4, F/F, Fun With Bad Pickup Lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's night gets wonderfully weird after some guy at the bar picks the absolute worst line to use on someone sitting nearby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Milton/Cassie Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Ship Is A Good Ship [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for Love Calling Heaven Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts">Prompts from here</a>:<br/>Setting: Club/ Bar<br/>Genre: Plot What Plot<br/><s>Trope: Androids and Robots</s> (Whoops, forgot to use this one)<br/>Prompt: Reversal of role or fortune (loss of love, power, rank, etc; hunter becomes prey etc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie couldn’t help the eyeroll when she heard the idiot.  It wasn’t directed at her, the target was the pretty redhead sitting nearby, but the guy was loud enough she could have heard him from the other side of the room.  “Hey, baby, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”  She really hoped the woman didn’t reward him for the stupidity.  She looked like she had some sense, and had been putting out some damn good “stay away from me” vibes all night, so it would be interesting.</p>
<p>Crying was not what Cassie would have predicted, although the sobs were so loud that they had to be fake.  “It hurt so much!  And pain was a new experience, it was the worst I’d ever been hurt in my whole life, I was so tempted to end it before it had even really begun.  How could you just bring that up like that?  You insensitive jerk!”</p>
<p>The guy looked as shocked as Cassie felt, although in his case, it took the form of “Whoa, hey, I was just… it was a joke, you know?  Since you’re so beautiful, see, you have to be an angel?”</p>
<p>“A joke?”  She got to her feet, hands clenched at her side.  The guy took a couple steps back, hands out in front of him.  “My trauma is a <i>joke</i> to you?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean… look, I’m sorry, okay?”  He took a step toward her.  “Just trying to start a conversation, that’s all.  I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”  He noticed Cassie watching them then.  “Hey, sweetheart, can you tell her that most girls like it when you flatter them with humor?”</p>
<p>Cassie took a long sip of her beer.  “Actually, you’re wrong.  Most girls think those lines are stupid, and you’d have to be way smoother or hotter than you are to get away with them.  General rule: a sincere compliment will get you a lot farther than some line you found on the internet.”</p>
<p>The guy rolled his eyes.  “You know, you could’ve just said you weren’t interested, no need to be a dramatic bitch about it.”  Cassie couldn’t hide the delighted smile when the other woman’s fist introduced itself to the guy’s nose.  “You crazy… You’re gonna regret that!”</p>
<p>“And that’s my cue to leave,” the woman sighed.  “Thanks for the backup.  Don’t suppose you’re ready to go too?”</p>
<p>“What the hell, finished my dinner and the beer’s not that great.”  Cassie tossed some money on the table.  “Never seen anyone handle that line like that, but it’s brilliant.  Mind if I steal it?”</p>
<p>“Go for it, but…”  The woman gave her a speculative look.  Whatever she was looking for, she must have found.  “In my case, it’s actually kind of the truth.  I really am a fallen angel, and it did hurt a lot when I fell.  Part of that was being compressed enough to become a baby.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”  Dang.  Why did Cassie always seem to attract the crazy ones?  “There’s no way you were really that upset by the line, though.  No offense, but your acting was terrible.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, that’s part of it.  A guy who could roll with it and offer to check me for any lingering injuries and help me feel better… well, might be worth a fun evening, anyway.  Not likely to be relationship material if he’s using the line in the first place, but hey, for one night?”  She shrugged.  “Name’s Anna, by the way.  What’s yours?”</p>
<p>“Cassie Robinson.”  She hesitated, remembering how she’d reacted to Dean only to discover he’d been telling the truth all along.  Her first instinct to dismiss Anna as crazy might be premature.  Still, best to push a little.  “Are you really a fallen angel?  Like, literally?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Anna paused for a moment and then shrugged.  “I don’t really have a way to prove it, but I got to where I couldn’t stand living the way angels are supposed to and fell so I could become human.  Even with the stuff with the Apocalypse threatening last year and remembering who I really am, I’ve had the best time of my life since the Fall.  I’m just glad Castiel and Dean were able to convince Sam not to open the Cage.”</p>
<p>Apocalypse, Castiel… those meant nothing to Cassie.  Sam and Dean, on the other hand?  That had to be the Winchesters.  About as good proof as she was going to get.  “I believe you.  I’d like to hear more, if you’re willing to talk about it, but no pressure.”</p>
<p>“Let’s find another bar, then!  Unless you want to jump straight to coming to my hotel room, but talking’s thirsty work, and I wouldn’t blame you a bit for deciding I’m too crazy to be worth it and running.  Which is easier to do from a bar.”</p>
<p>“Home’s good… although I live here, you should come home with me.  Already got some good drinks there, and you’ll know I’m not going to run off no matter how crazy you sound.”  For one night, Cassie didn’t care how crazy things got.  Anna wasn’t going to hurt her, and a fallen angel?  Could be fun, even if she’d never actually talk about it.  “Less risk of eavesdroppers, too.”</p>
<p>“Works for me,” Anna said.  “Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>